Dying In A Dream!
by Lovely Bubbles 45
Summary: Hinata fell into a coma and is a ghost. Kiba, Naruto and TenTen can see her. A girl named Imca killed her in her dream and Hinata wants her life back. she would anything to kill Imca. Naruto, Kiba and TenTen help her through her adventure and she falls for Naruto at the same time he falls for her. Will Hinata find the book of life to defeat Imca? What is out to get her?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's Pov

Cold! I only felt cold water rush passed me I shivered, I was drowning , I was drowning how was this even possible? I opened my eyes I then was floating? But why, how, when, where, who, I didn't understand. But then why was I drowning? And why was I floating? PAIN! sharp pain ran down my ankle. Then a girl or a ghost came in and started to dance, She leaped in the air and twirled with no stopping. Yes I remember her she comes everyday here at the waterfall, I tried to tell my parents and sister but they only laugh at me or call me crazy. I felt like I became a sinner or a liar whatever I became was bad. I fell into the water the girl stopped dancing and grinned and not the pretty grin but the evil maniac grin, I cried out in pain

" Don't try to scream no one can hear you because your sleeping" She barked , I felt confused what was she talking about? I coughed up water

" I-I don't understand what are you talking about?" I asked The girl smirked

" Well understand this your dead ugly bitch" She said Oh yeah that's right I died two weeks ago. I fell into a coma because of that girl made me fall into a trance from her dancing,

" NO! SHUT UP IT'S NOT TRUE I KNOW IT, I'M ALIVE!" I screamed the girl nodded her head

" So it's true I didn't kill you guess I have to now, sorry hon I know how much life means to you but I don't care I want to live , I want to feel what it mean to breathe so I'll take your life and you can become a ghost just like me" the girl smiled ,

I was scared what did she mean by take your life and you will die? she started to dance again but this time my body got up and started to move on its own. My feet moved within the rhythm of her own. She twirled and twirled then did a low twirl like she was going to do a handstand, next she jumped and leaped eveywhere my mind became dizzy just from watching her spin and some ballet moves.

" No I don't want please I-" I cried but it was too late my body became white and the girl's body became peachy, her hair was jet black and her eyes are icy blue. she stopped moving once she saw she was human. She laughed a horrible laugh in fact.

" My name is Imca and that's all you'll get to know" she said and with that I drowned , but then there was a red light and a hand that save me. I opened my eyes to see I was in the real world and nothing changed except the point I was alone, but I fell out of my bed. I quickly ran to my mirror and saw nothing I screamed but nothing came out, I WAS DEAD?! NO! NO! I CAN'T BE I WANT TO LIVE! Hanabi walked in my room

" Hinata? Oh yeah she still in a coma, I really miss her" Hanabi cried , Neji ran in

" Hanabi what are you doing in Hinata's room?" He asked

" I thought I heard her voice" she said

Neji eyes watered

" GET OUT OF HER ROOM RIGHT NOW!" He yelled pointing to the door Hanabi lowered her head then walked out slowly

" YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER!" She cried as she pushed Neji really hard, hard enough for him to fall on the ground then ran out the room. Neji lowered his head then closed the door quietly. I stared shaking

_" I'm in a coma? but why? when did I dissevered this?" _I thought as I walked slowly to my body , I look paler then before a bit blue if you ask me. I shook my head , No! this is no time to cry this is time to find answers like who is this Imca girl? And why did she kill me? Who was that person who saved me? Yes these are my questions that needs answers. I slipped right through my door and floated in the air , I paused what am I wearing now? I looked down to see a nice white smooth dress, and flats, my dress had no sleeves just noodle straps. I smiled it was a nice short simple dress not to fluffy and not too silky. I continued to float down the stairs to the kitchen Mom was quietly eating toast and Dad was reading newspapers. I smiled then slipped through the door and floated outside seeing Hanabi play with a puppy,

"Hanabi" I said , Hanabi looked over to my direction,

"Hinata?" She said

I cried with joy ,she heard me , I felt alive then she looked away. I was sad but I let it go, I continued floating down the side-walk and then I saw two boys and one girl. One of the boys had blonde hair and blue eyes while the other boy had brown hair, brown eyes and red tattoo marks on his face wait a minute. I think I seen those faces before ah yes the blonde boy is Naruto and the tattoo face boy is Kiba and the girl is TenTen. Naruto is the captain of the basketball team and Kiba is co captain in other words their both popular boys and I'm not. TenTen is on a volleyball team and I don't know if she is the captain but if she is I'm happy for her. Then Naruto looked my way and waved at me ,

"Hey Hinata, right?" He asked, I looked around to see if he was talking to me then saw that people were staring at him. So I decided to answer him,

" Um uh yeah it is... you can see me?" I asked , Naruto grinned

" Duh I saved you didn't I?" He asked

" Wait you were the one that saved me from drowning in the waterfall?" I asked

Naruto smile weakly then nodded his head

" But I'm a ghost to you" I said

" No you're not a ghost to me at all" He said

" REALLY YOU MEAN THAT?" I asked

" Yeah I see you everyday until ... you... know... fell into a coma" He said wearily

I lowered my head people started to stare at TenTen, Kiba and Naruto

Kiba smiled " We better get you some place safe so it doesn't look like we're talking to our self's." He said

I shook my head " I want to find this Imca girl so a I can get my life back, so I have to go" I said

Naruto grabbed my hand, HE GRABBED MY HAND HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? I'M A GHOST RIGHT?!

" Hina you might need some clues before you run off expecting answers" He said , I blushed at the nickname he gave me. Both Kiba and TenTen eyes were popping out of their heads

" Um Naruto-kun how did you do that?" I asked

" I don't know magic?" He said unsure himself . Kiba shook his head

" Whatever it was we better get going people are staring at us so let's go to our secret hideout to talk about this there." He said

I took a deep breath and looked at Naruto, Kiba, and TenTen then smiled

" But before we go let's get you clothes so you look a bit real" TenTen said I nodded my head. And TenTen and I ran to the closest store I saw a cute lidht purple oversized one pocket sweater and black ripped jeans. I looked for sneakers I found black Nike's. TenTen paid for all of it and I put it one when we got out of people's range, Then I felt alive TenTen gave me a high-five and my hand didn't slip through. Naruto and Kiba came over " Ready to go Hinata?" Kiba asked

I smiled nodding my head eagerly and with that I walked away with TenTen, Kiba and Naruto. I hope I can come back to life before it's to late for my body.

**Hey people I hope you like this story and I will continue only if you enjoy my story so... review or follow or show some way you like it so I know to continue. PEACE!**


	2. Ghost Library?

Naruto's pov

We ran into our hideout and I couldn't help but to stare at Hinata, she was truly beautiful from her flowing midnight hair to the pale purple her eyes. I smiled at the thought of her being mine even though I knew that would never happen and she is only focused on killing Imca or whatever her name is. Oh why the hell do I care what she does? I love Sakura don't I? Yeah I only have eyes for Sakura... Dammit! I don't what I'm feeling... its weird but good. I smiled yeah that's how I feel, Kiba looked at me

" You Ok bro?" He asked

" Yeah why?" I asked

He shrugs

" Just wondering" He said turning his head

Hinata looked at me then smiled my heart stopped. Then started to pound hard, I quickly looked away forcing myself to hide the redness rising on my cheeks. Hinata looked hurt and confuse but continued running with us,

" Hinata ...I " I couldn't tell her that I didn't mean what I did but decided to shut up.

No one's PoV

TenTen looked out of the corner of her eye to see Naruto's blush when Hinata smiled at him. They finally made it to the hideout and Hinata is truly amazed,

" Um... this is where you guys hangout?" She asked

Kiba hushed her

" Keep it down you don't want people to hear , someone named Sakura?" Kiba said looking around them like a creeped out mouse.

" Who's Sakura -" Hinata was cut off by a rude, loud and pretty pink haired girl.

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME KIBA?" the girl screamed with anger marks on her face.

"Sakura-chan!" A very happy Naruto yelled wrapping his arms around her

" I missed you so much Sakura" he said smiling

Hinata felt sick just from looking at Sakura , but she had many questions for her like why was she so pretty and attractive and she wasn't.

" I'll kill you Naruto if you don't get off me!" Sakura yelled

" But Sakura-chan I thought you liked me?" Naruto cried

" I DON'T SO GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She yelled punching Naruto on the face and he went flying 1000 cm.

TenTen shook her head " Sakura is a rough and hurtful as ever" she said

Sakura. turned around and smiled

" Hey TenTen and who is this?" She asked pointing her finger to Hinata . Hinata who felt left out and a burden tried to hide or run of to fix her own problems.

" ...Um... Hey my name is H-Hinata" she said quietly

Sakura smiled

" cute name" she said but the look on her face said ' Stay away from my boyfriend or else' but Hinata was not going to take that crap from Sakura instead she glared right back with a look saying ' I will break every bone in your body if you touch Naruto'. Naruto walked over

" Yeah it is and it's irony too. We are helping her" he smiled Sakura rolled her eyes,

" Naruto your acting like she needs the help come and stay with me" She said

Hinata felt left out and closed her eyes,

" Sorry Sakura maybe some other time, I really want to help her and she needs our help so LEAVE" Naruto said

TenTen grinned so did Kiba , Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled shyly , Naruto grinned while looking at Hinata

" I promised to help you and be there for you and I will stick with that promise" He said

" So can you move I got Akumaru waiting for me so a ... Bye" Kiba said to Sakura who was very pissed

" FINE!" She said storming away

Once she was out of sight Kiba, TenTen, Naruto and Hinata burst out laughing

" You should have seen her face it was so red and it looked like she was going to explode" Kiba laughed

Hinata giggled and was about to walk in the hideout when Naruto grabbed her arm

" Hinata are you okay?" He asked worried Hinata looked into his beautiful blue pools and nodded her head

" You don't need to worry about me Naruto-kun" She said lightly pulling her arm away from Naruto's grip

" But...Hina... OK" He said opening the door as Hinata slipped under his arm wrapping her arms around his waist, hiding her face in his chest

TenTen smiled and elbowed Kiba in the ribs

" Do you see them as couple like I do?" She asked whispering to Kiba

" Yeah but not to fast let's give them some time" He whispered back

Hinata's PoV

Naruto smells like a noddle soup, I could feel his muscles as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He pulled away when we heard giggling, I turned around to see both Kiba-kun and TenTen-chan giggling like highschool girls. Naruto growled

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Nothing" they said together

Then there was barking Kiba smiled like an idiot

"AKUMARU!" he yelled happily running to his dog

I got scared when I saw the dog was , I quickly hid behind Naruto.

" Don't tell me your scared of Akumaru?" Kiba asked I shook my head

" I-I thought he was a small puppy but not like this he is so big" I said still shaking

Naruto chuckled

"Let's stay on task here" TenTen interrupted

" Oh yeah sorry um well this is what happened" I said sitting down on a bean bag

I explain everything from my dreams about Imca coming and dancing to her killing me

" Well first we need you to think about when it first happened but I don't think it will work so think about the waterfall and maybe we can get some clues" Kiba said

Naruto grabbed my hand " Think hard and maybe you can get us in your dream to help you" He said staring at me

I nodded my head and closed my eyes , I picture the waterfall and my new friends

" Great now we need to look for something useful" TenTen said looking around

We a spent hours looking but got nowhere ,

" Ugh! Forget it this is hopless" I yelled

"Hinata" Naruto started

" I will never get my body back!" I cried

" Hinata" Naruto said again

" I will never see my family ever again and I'll be a ghost forever" I started to cry

" Hinata! Listen to me for once" Naruto yelled

" WHAT! Just leave me alone you don't care at all about me so why don't you run back and get with Sakura and become her boyfriend or something huh!" I yelled

Naruto stared at me with anger and shock, He grabbed me and didn't let go

"WHAT THE FUCK HINATA! HOW ABOUT STOP GETTING IN MY BUSINESSES AND FOCUS ON TRYING TO GET YOUR LIFE BACK! FIRST OFF I DON'T EVEN LIKE SAKURA SO YOU CAN MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESSES! AND SECOND I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU ALONE BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE TO SAVE YOU AND I FEEL LONELY ALONE SO WHEN I'M WITH YOU I DON'T FEEL ALONE ANYMORE! THIRD YOU NEED TO LOOK FOR CLUES SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW A LIBRARY OR SOMETHING MAYBE THERE IS A BOOK CALLED THE BOOK OF LIFE OR SOMETHING! SO STOP BEING STUBBORN AND START LOOKING!" Naruto yelled at me

I started to cry I was acting like a nosy , jealousy, stubborn brat I wasn't even caring what the other had to say

Naruto was breathing heavy and put me down , he looked away from me and didn't say a word

"N-Naruto-" I was going to say but Naruto cut me off

" I don't want to hear it" He said harshly

There was an awkward silence finally Kiba broke it

" Hey look there's a ghost library Hinata maybe you should check it out" he smiled

I nodded my head and made my way to the door

" We'll be waiting for you" TenTen said waving

I smiled good luck to me as I opened the door and walked in.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo...oooooooooooo

It was like a carnival in the library people were running grabbing books and runnng to the counter, I walked over to see a women with super curly hair and big nerd glasses. She had a white lab coat and a tight short skirt and a plain stripe shirt

" How my I help you?" She asked sweetly

I tugged on my sweater

" Um... Hi can I get a book?" I asked nervously

" Why sure honey SALLY!" She yelled to a girl with short hair, long pants, a fluffly shirt and a big lab coat came running in

" Hi sorry for being late boss" Sally said

" I don't care just hep this young lady right here" the boss said strictly

" Yes sir I-I mean ma'am" Sally said

" Follow me please" Sally said

" So what kind of book are you looking for?" Sally asked

" Well since this is library and you're a ghost do you somewhat know about Imca?" I asked

Sally gasped then grabbed my arm

" Imca the Imca that is a ghost and tried to steal poor humans lives to become real?!" Sally asked

" Um... yeah I guess" I said

" Wait does she have jet black hair , icy blues eyes and an evil maniac grin?" Sally asked

I nodded my head

" Then you need the book of life" Sally said

" The book of what?" I repeated

" The book of life it's for people who got killed some type of way and need to become human again but turn into human ghost instead which is a good thing" She said

" What are human ghost?" I asked

Sally gasped again

" Come with me I'll explain everything" she said pulling out a pair of keys and walking over giant doors

She opened them and pulled me in before people started to stare

" Sit" she said as she pulled out a book

I sat down on the comfortable chair

" Okay let's start from the top you now are a ghost I am a ghost, then there are other ghost that are not ghost they are called human ghost half human half ghost, they can go to the human world, ghost city, ghost town, ghost world and ghost village anytime they want but they can't go to ghostville unless they want to lose their human side and become a regular ghost like me. Then there is normal ghost who can only go to ghost world, ghost city, ghost town, and ghost village but not the human world they can't go to ghostville unless they are being punished" she explained

" But why can't human ghost or normal ghost go to ghost ville?" I asked

" I didn't finish the reason is simple there are chained ghost and trust me if they see a human ghost or a normal ghost they will eat you on the spot. They leave their home and come to the human world to eat humans , they are unstable ghost that want to be alive so they eat humans, ghost, and human ghost to be really alive so we sent them to ghost ville and not one person set foot there ever! Unless it's a human ghost on a mission to get something. But something tells me Imca left her home there to be human" Sally said

" WHAT! Now I'm freaked out I thought ghost can't hurt people, and are there really such things as human ghost?" I asked

" Yes there is such things you will become a human ghost if you can capture Imca and kill her sending her to ghost ville chaining her then yeah you will become another hero" She said

" But don't I need more information about Imca or something like that?" I asked

Sally smiled nodding her head , with a quick turn of her heel she ran to her computer

" I'll print her information about her for you, please when you kill her make sure you see the chains around her neck, wrist and ankles before you sent her to ghost ville." Sally begged

"Okay but how can I defeat her?" I asked

" That's easy the book has all the answers" Sally said

" Um Sally how do you make a guy feel better when you got in his businesses and he's mad at you?" I asked shyly

" Oh let me guess you must have got jealousy about some girl and got up in his grill and now he must be pissed" Sally stated

I blushed red as a tomato

" Kinda" I said tugging at my oversized sweater keeping my head low

" Just say sorry and leave him alone for a while, you know so he can cool off" she said

" Thanks Sally" I said hugging her

Sally gave me the book, printed out paper and opened the door

" Bye" she said and with that I left

Ooooo...

I came out to see Naruto, Kiba and TenTen waiting for me I looked at Naruto who still looked angry and ran over to him wrapping my arms around his waist crying in his arms

" I'm sorry Naruto-kun" I cried

But then remembered I was called weak for crying and pulled away

" You know what I don't care what you think" I said

Naruto chuckled

" No Hinata I'm sorry for hurting you" He said

" Well let's get going and you can tell us everything" TenTen said

And with that we disappeared to the real world inside the hideout

**thanks for reading please review so I know you liked it and I will be making a Season 2 of Dying In A Dream, this is the spoilers Hinata is a human ghost in the second season and well when I finish this story I'll start with the second one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

I fell asleep unaware of my surroundings , I heard a muffled sound as I quickly got up breathing heavy 'is it possible that 'it' is waking up again? I asked myself so I decide to go for a walk, I passed Hinata who was sleeping peacefully I looked at her beautiful face and walked over to her. I kissed her forehead and pulled the covers higher on her, I growled Dammit why is it after me? I jumped out the window and ran to the forest growling, my teeth became long and sharp and my eyes got red as things became just a blur for me. Red aura flowed around me and two tails popped out of my ass. What the hell is happening to me. Sakura came by " Hey Naruto" she said waving me over to come and hang out with her then All I remember was her lips on my very own.

I woke up on the ground breathing heavy Hinata was on top of me, Wait what Hinata was on top of me? I moved slowly to look at her sleeping face.

" Hina" I murmured then wrapping my arms around her, smiling thank goodness she didn't see "it". I snuggled closer to her shoving my head in her neck taking in her scent, and No I wasn't trying to be a rapist.

" Woah dude are you trying to rape her?!" Kiba yelled with a bag in his hand.

I quickly pulled away once I heard Kiba's annoying voice

" No I wasn't trying to rape her asshole" I growled sliding under Hinata and picking her up to put her on the bed. She moved slightly and wrapped her arms around my neck

" Wow looks like she doesn't want to let go" Kiba chuckled

I rolled my eyes and gently pulled her arms off of my neck, I pulled the covers over her and smiled

" There" I said walking away as me and Kiba walked down stairs I closed the door.

" Hey you to how's Hinata?' TenTen smiled taking the bag out of Kiba's hands.

I rubbed my neck " She's fine" I said

" Yeah I came up stairs seeing Naruto raping her" Kiba said

" WHAT!" TenTen glared at me

I shook my head " No TenTen I wasn't I just woke up to see her on top of me and well she seem to be fine in my arms so I let sleep on me" I said

" Oh I really thought you did that" TenTen said taking out 4 bottles of beer out of the bag

Kiba's Pov

" Yo is that Buds Light I see?"I asked cheerfully.

Tenten nodded her head

" Is it for us?" Naruto asked

" Yes Naruto it is we aren't kids anymore remember Naruto your 20, Kiba is 22, and I'm 21" Tenten said

" when was this?!" Naruto asked

" Just yesterday it was your birthday you were 19" Tenten said

" Boy you are young Naruto" I said grabbing a beer and opening it

" I choose to take Bud Light because it isn't alcoholic drink" TenTen said

" but how old is Hina?" Naruto asked

" Don't know she maybe still 16 " I said

"or 18" Tenten said

" Nah maybe 17" Narto said grabbing a beer

" Guys I'm 20" Hinata said popping out of nowhere

" REALLY!" TenTen, Naruto and I yelled

" Yeah according to Sally ghost age quickly then a normal human being" Hinata smiled taking a beer out of Naruto's hand

**A/N Just kidding guys this is in Kiba's daydream they are really still teenagers and they are just drinking soda people.**

Kiba's POv

" Kiba snap out of it" Tenten yelled slapping me

Naruto was sitting on the couch and Hinata was sitting next to him

" Wah happen" I asked

" You were thinking that we were older and drinking beer" Naruto said

" Oh Now I remember you were raping Hinata!" I yelled

" NO I WASN'T YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled

" What?!" Hinata yelled sliding away from Naruto

" Let's get back to the book guys" Tenten yelled pointing to the book in front of Hinata

" So do you think its going to work" Hinata asked

" Just try it out and see" Naruto smiled as Hinata blushed

" Okay" she said and opened the book

**BAM!**

blinding light came out of the book and my eyes were stinging the next thing I Know I see us in a nature filled enviroment there was trees and water and trees and water and as you can see I need to take a piss by a tree than drink some water

" Hey Hinata where are we?' I asked

" I really don't know Kiba-kun" she said hugging Naruto's arm

" Well lets slipt up' Tenten said

" Yeah Me and Hinata will go to the right TenTen and you go to the left" Naruto smiled

" Hinata and I Naruto" Tenten corrected him

" Yeah well whatever" Naruto said walking away as Hinata trialed behind

Hinata's Pov

" That damn brat, why would she have to correct me at this time?" Naruto growled

" Um Naruto" I whimpered

" Yeah Hina?" Naruto asked

" N-Nevermind" I said looking away from him

" What is it?" He asked

" Nothing" I answered

" ..."

"..."

I quickly run to a tree my back against it

Naruto follows

" If you have something to say, say it" Naruto said slamming his hand on the tree bark

**A/N I got that one from Vampire Knight I just changed the settings but the whole run away from Naruto was from Vampire Knight Ex. Yuki runs away from Zero (her childhood friend) I got all that from Vampire Knight.**

" I just ... I just wanted to know if um nevermind just forget it" I whispered looking away from his eyes

" Hinata is it about Sakura?" He asked

I blushed I didn't want to admit it but I was still jealousy of Sakura and Naruto, I know I really shouldn't cuz Naruto would never want to date an ugly girl like me.

" Hinata look at me" Naruto said

I stared hard at the ground

then I felt a warm hand on my chin making look at Naruto

" Hina I don't like Sakura at all I know I used to but well I really don't know if I still like her or not" Naruto said

" It's okay Naruto you don't have to like and Ugly girl like me" I whispered trying my best not to cry

" Hinata you're not an ugly girl In fact I gotta be honest you the most prettiest girl I ever met and you will find the right guy some day. In fact that right guy maybe here somewhere" He smiled

" Yeah and who is that?' I asked

" Me" He said leaning in to kiss me

His lips gently brushed up against mine but the "perfect" moment was ruined by Kiba.

" Guys we found a door leading somewhere" Kiba said out of breath

TenTen followed him

" Yeah so stop your make out session and let's go" she smirked

I blushed a deep shade of red

" W-we weren't making out" Naruto said helping me out

" Then what were you guys doing?" Kiba smirked

" we were well I was getting something out of her hair" Naruto said

" Yeah why would Naruto kiss an ugly girl like her" someone said

I looked over to see my worse nightmare, Jet black hair blue eyes it was none other than...

**Cliffhanger yeah yeah I know I hate them too but I'm trying to finish some of my other Naruto stories and creating a new one here is a preview**

" Another drink for me" a young blonde male said

" sure sir" the bar tender handed the 25-year-old blonde a another beer.

" Thanks Lee" the blonde said

" No prob Naruto" Lee smiled

" Naruto-kun is that you?" a young 22-year-old midnight haired women said

" Hinata?" Naruto said staring Hinata was wearing a tight up to her mid-thigh skirt and a tight sleeveless shirt but not to tight that had stings that showed her stomach when she moved and black heels.

Naruto stared at her

" Damn Hinata you look Sexy long time no see" Naruto grinned

Hinata blushed deeply

" Thank you" she smiled

**That's it so far see ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
